Zener's Fan Fic's and Shipments and More Random Things
Fan Fic: The Night It starts off like this...it was the night before my friend Falcon's birthday it was 1987 November 13 a Friday, like my b'day this year Falcon's parents had decided to have it on a Friday The 13 The spooky "n" scary b'day party, I Kept imagining how it twas to turn out! As it finally reached morn, I got up raced around draging Ashleigh with me, getting dressed, brushing our teeth and our hair. We also woke up our parents and they got ready to as well. 'Zener have you and Ash cleaned your teeth? And had breakfest?' Eve asked with a smile. "Yes mummy!" they say in reply and hug Eve starting to exit as waking their dad Admin. so they set off on bike and their scooters, riding down the woods rough track to the pizzeria that was outside of the woods. They lived inside the woods with a two story White House with a navy blue roof, solar panels on the roof that powered everything. They arrived at the pizzeria no one else seemed to be there, yet it was 5:15 am and the sun had just started to rise. They leave their bikes against the pizzeria side window except for Zener. 'S-s-s-sis, I-i-its moving!' Ash said nervously as she looked in the window her breathe like mist on it. "That's normal....wait not at 5 am....Mum look!" I exclam as I see an animatronic, broken and dodgey, it seemed to be dragging something behind it. almost human like shape slumped as it is dragged. 'Girls we have to go!' Eve said seriously, a scream is heard in the pizzeria, I instantly drop my bike and break through the window by lunging at it, I see Bonnie the Bunny animtronic as i roll so i don't get badly hurt. i also see Freddy Fazbear on stage frozen, his silver mic glimmering in the dim light. last of all i see Chica who had been the one draging something or so i thought, it turned out to be Bonnies guitar and her own cupcake, I hear thuds and somethings runs down the hallway each thud echoing throughout the area, surprisingly the animatronics didn't care the window was broken nor that I had broke in. "Z get out here at once" Eve whispered, I was already off to see what had run down the hall. 'S-s-sisy? big sis come back' Ash whispers as she comes in to follow me, carefully coming through the window. I knew she was following me so i turn to face her. "Ash you shouldn't...Duck!" I push Ash down onto the floor I go down to and I cover her eyes, Bonnie and Foxy are next to and behind us, I feel something on my shoulder yet ignore it, i close my eyes so I can't see them. Myself i was not scared and pushed against the wall sliding across the cold floor before getting up and running into the back stage. the animatronic who had seemed to starting fighhting one another was not fussed by what we did. As I glanced around cuationsly examing the room I noticed a boy under the table he seemed scared but before I could say anything Chica had appeared in the dining room again, Bonnie was at the door of pizzeria next to the window i had smashed to get in. Chica was facing the cameras, coming back to the backstages door I see a glow next to where bonnie is standing. As I realise what the glow is carefully steping forward from the door my sister with me. 'LOOK SIS!' Ashleigh screams running closer to the window her gogers picking up small pieces of shattered glass. I look to where shes pointing with worry. It was Eve and Admin, i scream at them to come to us running to the window my weak ruined shoes not doing much to hold back the glass shards, i fall causing myself to jump out the window into the cold carpark. warily i sit up and stare at the flames in goffling my parents i turn my head having a shard in my shoulder i sit in silence the flames die down like some freak of nature. Ash slowly walks over resting a hand on my shoulder then pulling out the glass. she sits with my and cries. i wrap an arm around her slightly cold body shivering and weeping the silence chilling through the era. standing up slowly and walking back to our bikes, another scream was heard, as we turn we see a young girl being dragged against the cold floor crying across the floor by a goldish looking animatronic. "WE NEED TO SAVE HER!" I shout with a slight rage staggering for a first step back then continuing to the door to get in. the pizzeria the animatronics and all were watching Zener run backstage. I door had been opened there and she continued down. On the wall I saw...my friends...Lara...Tristan....Fire...and Robit...screaming in pain, nude with this monster animatronic staring at them and taking pictures. I i coudnt't move the next I knew AshLeigh had run past me and to temm not seeing the other animatronic. 'ILL GET YOU DOWN!' Ashleigh tried tubing at the chains but it was too late. The animatronic noticed her and laughed putting her on the wall as well. "ASHLEIGH!" I shouted and remembered that my work in progress animatronic suit was in my backpack. Taking three deep breathes, the front streek of my hair turned purple, the monster standing right behind my younger, i close my eyes for the last depthless breathe before hiting myself against the which sent a pulse into my bag. my bag glows as Ashleigh realises what monsterousety sets behind her. the suit gennerates enclosing around my cold and wary skin. half finished some of the electronic devices curving into my skin i scretch as it does. once fully covered, i pull my body baxk against the wallpreparing force in my left arm. the monster and Ash stand almost as if they were frozen in time. i launch my arm forward breaking the chain and then furiously rip off the other. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING ANYONE ELSE!," I stand straight and pant silently with no regret. the monster stood, it's white dots the only thing that stood out of the dull room, he twitches and the light bulb that had been illuminating the entire half of the room goes out. Ashleigh and the other girls screams are hard. in around 5 seconds of darkness my eyes light up sending brightness into the room, turning around....Tristan and....Fire..were..were dangling from the wall no movement, Lara screams in shock, crying her body's warmth depleting in an instant. Robit staring at the bodies going into a shock. Suddenly the suit twitches and sparks half of it craking through my eye turns black with a singular glime like the monsters eyes, my other stays lite. the monsters cold laugh goes angain as he walks towards Lara. i can't move. I'm frozen. How can I not move, yet my head and tail is twitching out of control, i can feel liquid running down my leg, I close my eyes again, my breathe being captured in the suit my body feels weaki can feel myself sliping away from reality. 'continue on Zen....Prove yourself you can do it. you are ZEN!' A voice called in my head. i slowly open my eyes which were flaring out with purple. i look back at Robit and Lara...the saem fait as Fire and Trist. The monster was standing by Ashleigh and i had seemed to fall on my knees. I stand and stare at him, I lunge at him pining him to the ground crushing his suit. A black liquid goo like oused out of the suit as he was crushed, he screamed and laughed, that crazy suit, he stops and i topple over to the side and reach up for Ashleigh. Few days have passed since the 'event', It's been hard without mum and dad, i have to take care of Ash....worst thing is that...im stuck with this suit. half of my body is normal the other half covered with animatronic parts...I have to live like this...at least until we figure out a way to get this thing off. I will stop this from happening again. I swear, I swear I'll continue to try my best. i'll build a base that reaches to the sky, walk through war zones without a care. "I Will figure out my powers or die trying to save this world. I Swear." The End Fan Fic; A Best Friends Secret As a young girl treads carefully around the woods, something was following her... As well as every 1 - 2 minutes lightning would flash and thunder would crash like five cars colliding 'Amped', The Girl would shiver whenever She heard the thunder or when the woods and sky lite up from lightning. She was drenched from the heavy rain, she hid under a giant tree, sobbing and praying to survive the night as 'It'... A branch snapping is heard to the right of her and the sound of thunder is heard again, the girl screams and curls into a ball. Suddenly a purple light shots 'it'. 'it' squeals then seems to run away whimpering. The Girl looks up, Above her was girl in the tree, that The Girl had been hiding under. "Who Are you?" The Girl enquired. 'Haha, a friend...Lara please go home' The girl in the tree answered. "How do you know my name?" Says Lara asking another question (( The Girl is Lara so fish )). The girl in the tree disappears into the woods behind her with a lil' bit of a chuckle. Lara does as the girl in the tree had said and goes back home, 'How did she know me? What was that purple bolt thingy?' Lara thought to her self. The sky had also seemed to clear up and the waxing gibbous moon shone down through the leaves brightly as if the light of the sun had gone dim and ...was a lot smaller than usual. Lara walks along the side of a road that lead back to hers, the street-lights illuminating the way and some of the woods. "And how did she know my name?" Lara continues to question the mystery 'Friend' that had saved her from....'It', Lara finally reached her house and slightly and oh so quietly opened the door to see her parents standing in the kitchen...and they turn to face their daughter. "Hi mum....hi dad..." Lara says quietly knowing she'd be told off. 'Where have you been?' Lara's mum asks. "And why are you wet? Don't tell me you were out in that storm!" Her dad continues. 'Ummm......' Lara says trying not to explain what happened 'They can't know about what happened with 'it' and the 'friend' besides they wouldn't believe me anyway, not even I know who 'Friend' is..is she actually one of my friends?' Lara quickly rushes up the stairs to her room ignoring her parents. She fell on her bed with a thud, snuggled warmly into her be, soon she had fallen asleep. '' '' Lara woke to a warm ray of sunlight coming through her window, behind the curtain. She sat up, stretched then yawned. "I mite go investigate the woods...'She' mite still be there, though 'it' won't be there so it's pretty safe" Lara thought to herself putting on a long-sleeve shirt and some shorts, she also brushed her hair and teeth then toke an apple before leaving the house. "You know what? Robit mite be able to come with me" Lara confused putting on her bike helmet and taking her bike out of the bike rack. She rode to Robit's past the shops of town and to the fields, he lived on a farm so the road ended when she was around 2 minutes away. '' '''HEY YOU!' A young boy in a square patterned shirt with jeans and a belt on shouted out to Lara. "HI ROBBIT! YOU WANNA COME WITH ME TO THE WOODS?" Lara said in reply as ROBBIT came out to greet her. Yeah, sure, any reason why?' Robit queried in return.'' '' "Umm, well it's important to me and I'll explain it later, is that ok?" Lara answered with a non-sure look on her face.'' 'Ok, I won't question you' Robit smiles and prepares his bike and helmet for the ride. 'Oh and I'm not the only one here' Rob continues. "PEEKABOO! I see you!" A young girl says in her jeans and a short dress, her tied back but two parts of her hair seem to fall out on both sides of her face, she wore a crystal necklace around her neck. 'ZENER! I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?' Lara excitedly said as Zener ran to her hugging her. "Hahaha, here and there" Zener replies Lara hugging her back. "So I hear we're going to the woods?" Lara nods, Zener looks over at Rob whom had got her stuff ready for her. "Thank you Rob! Come on les go!" And like that they were on their way. '' '' Soon they were on the road out of town either side covered with trees and leaf litter. 'The teens shall conquer this woods!' Zener said proudly raising her face to the cloud filled Sky, with a beam of sunlight where she was, smiling, her eyes seemed to sparkle as did her necklace, taking her hair out and letting it flow through the wind. "And then she just starts flying!" Lara said imagining Zener flying in her strange yet perfect position. 'Hahah, PERFECT!' Rob interrupted Lara's imagination, Zener returned to a...normal position, then they headed off into the woods. '' ''"So why are we here again?" Zener questioned Lara whiles looking at her, Lara was looking around and was shaking slightly, so she walked over and hugged her, "It's ok, I'll protect you sweetie" Zener continued whiles stroking her hair, Lara stopped and slightly chuckled and hugged back, she had stopped shaking. 'Awww so cute!' Robit said staring at the girls who turned their heads to him within a millisecond of hearing what he said. "SHUT UP!" They said in sync then started to laugh, 'You FOURTEEN YEAR OLD!' Lara continued. 'Thirteen year old...' Rob replies quietly. " TWELVIE! " Zener says jumping into a star like position, then hugging them both, as they all chuckle. 'OH ZEN!' The thirteen and fourteen year olds say with cheerfulness. "anyone wanna get a lil' wet?" Zener asks over the top of the 1⃣4⃣ and 1⃣3⃣ year old (( 14 & 13 )). 'How, where and when?' Rob queries Z, "Is there anywhere we really can swim?" Lara also asked. 'Where, a place I know in the woods. How, waking around 2 minutes from here. When, preferably in 3 Minutes, and yes there are Lara' Zener Replied to BOTH of them, slightly holding in a lil' giggle. "Umm... I can't really swim cause I hurt my self last night...." Robit said wrapping his arms around his stomach. 'Prove it!' Lara says with confidence crossing her arms, Robit then pulls up his shirt reviling a burn mark that went from the left side of his stomach across the right to parts of his back, some parts fluorescent purple, the rest are normal colours. "..no...it can't...be.." Zener said putting a hand to her mouth, "HOW'D YOU GET IT?" She then continued "Please don't be ....." Zener thought to her self. '' ''(( more coming once i've typed it up on my iPad. )) '' '''Wwwell...Umm I blacked out...and...ahh... I woke up with it....on the side of the road to the woods....' Robit said shakily ' oh oh and I..I had a dream..Lara and you were...' Before Rob could finish Z had run off. (( WARNING: When there is a lightning storm DO NOT HIDE UNDER BIG TREES! Or anything high up for that reason, From; Z Safety Tips! )) Fan Fic; Into The Woods The roads that twist and twine, leads and ends. Rivers that surround and keep. The air that we breathe and fly in. The fire that burns and churns... "So where are we going Zen? What are we going to do?" Ashleigh asked curiously as she follows her sister Zener down a path at the back of her house which once lived four yet now housed two. 'Somewhere fun I promise! But we must keep it a secret, dear sister it shall by our place, us and them,' Zener creatively answer spinning in circles down the track. "Us and who now?" Ashleigh continues to question Zener's wording of the situation, continuing to follow past a huge oak tree, it looked old yet strong and alive. "this tree is over a thousand years old! Yet it is stronger then a young one, it is still alive too, now let me show you what I've been working on..." Zener paused for a bit before inhaling deeply and shouting out "NAVI!!" There was silence except for the echo of the word she had yelled....then out of the echoes a sound of machinery moving could be heard grinding from the tree-branches above, before letting down a platform held by four cables. "Y-yo-you made this?" Ash said out of shock and surprise, staring at what had just came down out of the tree. Looking for up from where it had been there seemed to be a room of sort. 'Sure did!' Zen exclaims with slight excitement walking towards the platform and boarding on to it, "You comin' sis!?" She said turning around to face Ash stamping her foot on the platform, as if she were a soldier, just as she reached the the 180 point, stretching out a hand towards Ashleigh 'I-is it safe?' Ashleigh toke a few steps towards it before asking, her hair streak shimmering blue and black, her eyes glowing yellow as her ears perk out from underneath her brown hair, tail flickering behind. "It can hold over 1000kg, I'm pretty sure it's safe sis," Zener says facepalming with her hand that was outstretched towards Ashleigh, speaking of whom had started to continue on her way to the platform, stepping on it and grabbing onto Zen's black leather jacket tightly. 'What is this exactly anyway?' Ashleigh, starting to recover from the shock says standing straight still holding onto her sister as the platform is retracted back into the canopy of tree-branches, or at least what is supposed to be tree-branches. "Welcome Back Zener," a computer like female voice says as the platform stops reaching the top of the branches where a room with what seems to be more rooms and a couch Tv, old wood oak coffee table and some other things, "and Welcome Ashleigh, I am NaviCon, your helpful and protective computer and weaponry system! Welcome to the treehouse for Zen Pack!" The voice continued on to say as a purple screen popped up with options, 'Staying for a night or few?' Or 'Need a map to get home?' Even directions around this semi-large place for a tree to be holding. "Hello NaviCon and thank you for accepting my sister into your system in such a short time," Zener says smiling and stepping off the platform onto the wood flooring of the room turning her head to look at Ashleigh who started to follow into the new and strange room, stopping then looking around at the two storey place which had side railings along the ring of the room with stairs at the right diagonal corners. "WAIT A SECOND! THE VOICE SAID ZEN PACK. THAT MEANS Y-you-re the leader of a pack?!" Ashleigh says returning to staring at Zener who's eyes glow purple as she continued to stare back with a slight wink. "Sure does sis!" Zener exclaims before a run and jump onto the sofa. Fan Fic: It's Just A Game ''Hi, I'm Ashleigh. Zener's younger sister, yes. this is when a simple game becomes a war of worlds. lets see who will end it, who will die and who will survive? anyway lets get on with the story ''and over to Zen! laying on a rock on a wonderful day for relaxing and refreshment, lemonade to one side head against my silk, silver fur tail. letting out a slight sigh of relaxation and release of tension. "This is the Life, sis" i say slowly, letting my tongue make only the slightest of movements, my ears twitch though, my whole body feeling asleep after having relaxed in the sweet water at the cove hot springs. 'Mmmmmmm, sure is' Ashleigh replies in relief 'It's a shame we cant always be like this...' She continued on, sitting up and stretching. "it could be," i say lifting up my sunnies sitting up to look at her, my tail shaking to wake itself up. 'Nahhhhh, thats what we have video games for," Ash says taking off her sunglasses as well, her tigeress patterned tail flailing around behind her, our bikinis still failing to cover what they should. "I guess, maybe we should go shopping, can't let the boys enjoy what they see of us too much," I say witth a slight chuckle and smile. 'Yeah, but thats cutting into our gaming time, I say let them stare,' Ash says rolling her head around continuing to stretch, before I pounce on her rolling and standing uo carrying her as if she had just been saved by a hero. "Now when did you become so....teenage?" I say staring at the girl i used to know in my arms, her blue and purple streak of her messed with the rest of her brown hair. 'ITS NOT THAT!....besides your worse at times...,' Ash says flailing before curling deeply as a shadows casts above my own. "Hello Edu." I say with certainity it was her, slowly lifting my head to check. And what do ya know? it's her, Edu. 'DAMMMIT ZEN!' Edu you said stepping back folding her arms as she was trying to surprise us, even though we can sense one another, my younger sister, Ashleigh being blue and Edu being white, you may not know what i mean but it'll be explained later i guess. "You know i can sense you, we can more so" i say rolling my eyes at Edu and looking back down, straight. my hair streaks changing to a tigeress pattern themselves, of a mix with Blue and White. 'OI YOUR HAIRS STEALING MY STYLE!' Ashleigh explams resting back up straight and flailing once more. "She kinda can't help it since she's near us, her usual hair streaks are purple and blue, blue being you so there is no change, but since I'm here her hair changes white," Edu says hoping to make sense ti Ash, her singluar white streak standing out from the rest of the black hair. 'Then....' Ashleigh tries to think of a way Zener's hair won't copy her own, 'then, THEN GO BACK TO THE TREEHOUSE SO NAVICON BLOCKS YOUR POWER FROM CHANGING HER!' Ash decided to say, glowing blue with flare before the lot of them diappearing and reappearing in the gaming room oif the treehouse. The gaming room is connect to different dimensions and worlds of gaming, it has allien tech to the great ol' gaming machines of the past. The room was larger then a ballroom and had light and dark sections depending on the console and game type. Ashleigh jumps out of Zen's arms and walks over to a.....type of large simulator console? putting a universal headset on, with glassses and microphone before picking up what looks to be a controller. Lana Fan Fic!: ~My Three Wishes~ Hello. It's Lana here, I'm going to be writing this story with the help of mum. Or Zener as we know. This is the story of how she found me and we'll as the title states, gave me three wishes. And made me learn a great moral, here's how it goes! Screams echo throughout a house down the dark twisted and twined road that separates what is know as the Light and Dark woods. The light side hosting the Zen Pack members and others that lerk and dare to live inside. Though there was the Dark woods, home to the Dark Pack members. The side a young girls house was on where said Screams could be heard echo ing throughout both sides of the woods. "DADDY STOP IT! PLEASE! DONT HURT MUMMY ANYMORE!" A young girl aged around 4 who was still in her school uniform shouted slowly stepping back from a 6'5 tall man and a women cowering and sobbing as she was bleeding from wounds, chained to the wall of one side of the concrete walls which the group was in. The man was holding a steel cut blade in one hand and a bottle of whisky half drunken from the bottle. "AND WHY SHOULD I BE LISTENING TO A HALF LIFE FEMALE!? ONE THAT IS A MIX BREED! YOU ARENT EVEN MY CHILD! YOUR MOTHER CHEATED ON ME!" The man bellowed raising the blade and just nipping the side of the young girls cheek, her ears cat like and small her tail flickering seeming to have a bandaid wrapped around the tip of it. "DONT HURT HER!" The women weakly said standing up shaking and shivering tugging on the chains that had been locked into the wall of the modern house, the women's hair was golden yellow as though her daughters, the young girl, Lana was brown as was the supposed Fathers hair, all three of them having blue eyes. "AGAIN WOMEN! WHY SHOULDN'T I? YOU ARE THE ONE THAT CHEATED ON ME!" The man exclaimed turning to face the lady before hearing the small and light footsteps of Lana and a slam of a door. Edu and Mist! Fan Fic: The Twists and Turns Of A Road ''Hey G's! It's Edu annnnnnnnnnd the all devilish Mist here, this is another found story. There are probably gonna be many considering that there's soooooooo many to make! Nikita and or Zener is making three at once so let's see which one gets down, anyway that's it from us! Ok ok. Back to Zener here, I shall be arranging these Fan Fic's as if they were chapters, so do expect this page to go well....overboard a bit, hope you like em', Zen out~! (( Ps when every it has "Pov: *Insert name*" it means "Point of Veiw" of said person. Kay Thxs~! )) ''Starting off with Edu, the next guardian of all that is Light! A highschool girl, long black haired, pulled back in a bun with a white rose clip strolled along an ally way (( that was a little bazar, well for humans it would've been, since She's from a different planet though... )) the girl also seemed to have black and silver crystals coming from her back. Once she reached the end of the ally way she stopped. Footsteps could be heard from behind, as she seemed to smirk turning to face her supposed enemies the crystals on her back combine by intwining themselves around one another sort of making the form of a hose, the girl putting silver glasses on and slipping her hands to the hose like weapons of such. '' ''Silence. All but the causal screams and calls from the shadows there was silence, UNTIL out of the shadows four men, all in white two welding blades the other two welding magnificent guns. '' What Lurks In The Light Woods Yes, this is the Fan Fic with the Zen Pack, I have school work and stuff so it'll take a bit till I write some more. The sound of morning howls echo throughout the light woods, soonly amplifying whiles going throughout the late awaking Zen Pack treehouse, NaviCon alarms going off their head left right and centre, groans of the pain to not want to get up and start this fine day echo throughout the east wing of the treehouse... Yet as soon as the smell of fresh breakfast and such is smelt most of whom haven't gotten up jump alive once more. "Ahem! You are late!" Zener, holding in her hand a plate stacked with deliciously cooked bacon, standing next to the dinning table in the centre of the treehouse to the others slowly mumbling to themselves and continuing down the wooden stairs towards the others and the food. "Wow Z, how do you make so much within half an hour?" Zorua says staring at the plates of food on the table that was shortly empty before... Not even a table clothe was on it and yet there's cutlery; silver, polished knives, forks, spoons and sporks. 'Well she's not the only one in there, Zorua. Thanks for the food Little sister,' Foxina says turning around with a slight smile at Zener, whom is also still in her onsie, hoody off and her tail poking out the back of it. 'Mmmm, but it sure does smell nice!' Fire sleepily stretches and yawns before taking a seat, himself being one of the late wakers, NaviCon polishing his shell and changing him into a Foxboy so he is able to eat and drink. "Why thank you and no problem, Ashleigh should be coming out of the shower soon as well, you lot should get ready also. I'm gonna need your help doing something..." Zener says taking her seat at the table, as she sits her onsie fades in pixelation and redesigns into denim short shorts and a white button up short sleeved t-shirt. "Ohhhh~! What sort of thing~!?" Nyxx speaks up, slightly getting excited, being in her usual... Clothing, her chest pressed against the table as she's bent over, her elbows against each other and forearms together, hands under her chin and holding up her head. "Something to do with people that you aren't allowed to touch. Nyxx." Ashleigh talks with an enraged like tone, remaining calm psychically yet she banged her fist right beside Nyxx's arms, causing Nyxx herself to jump twice being spooked and slightly shocked, saying zaijian (( Goodbye. )) to the excitement she was feeling merely seconds ago. "EEEP! ASHLEIGH! ZENER YOU NEED TO LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR LITTLE SISTER!" Nyxx squeals and jumps back, falling over a pot-plant with a small adolescent palm-tree and a kilogram of fertile soil inside, Nyxx rubbing her butt and using Fire'd chair helps herself up. "Oh I don't control her, and she's only younger than me by a 27 days. Also once you G's are done... Please meet me in the west wing's training arena and there's where I'll explain what we are doing," Zener stands and walks out of the room, her armour forming around her arms and legs before shutting the door, continuing down the wooden and solar powered lit hallway, vines and branches evenly yet covering the walls. Half an hour after a small group walk in to the arena having weapons of all sorts to one side of the wall the other side splitting off to different areas some having targets and some having pixelated personal simulation systems controlled by NaviCon. In the centre Zener, Edu, Mist and Ashleigh whom walks over and joins them are sat at the control desk, Zener sat with her legs crossed and now with an Ashleigh Farrimond on her lap, both being in light armour their arms not covered, feet and legs covered to knee high black bullet proof fabric (( Flowite fabric. )), short violet purple skirt, Ashleigh's being a bright Aqua also being a dress, the sleeves covering her arms up to the then she has black gloves, not covering her fingertips. Zener has a short sleeved purple tank top and black leather jacket on top as well as having a bright royal blue bow on the left side of her chestnut brown hair. Edu has a black bow in her whit hair opposite to the singular black streak of hair on the left side of her face, black n' white poker-dotted yellow shirt, her cheetah ears and twin tails flickering behind herself and around her denim blue jeans each piece of clothing having tiny threads of Flowite weaved into them secretly. Mist being in the opposite is in a sleeveless white dress that goes down half way of her thighs, silver ribbon being around the waistline of the dress and the collar of the dress and also having one around her neck with a jewel in cased with silver on it. "Welcome. Thank you all for coming," Zener speaks softly before lifting ashleigh off her lap and standing up, sitting ashleigh back down and taking the strawberry lollipop she had been sucking on out of her mouth to talk clearly and aloud, "I sense most of you have questions and queries to what we are doing today and I hope that we can answer them and set the goal of today straight so no-one gets hurt," Zener folds her arms and begins to pace from once side of the desk and back, her silver moon Colf ears folded back against her chestnut brown hair, tail flickering around strictly. "Aye, I myself have many questions matey," Foxy Fazbear stood by Kai both being in their Foxboy forms yet ready to transfer back to animatronic form at any second. 'Zener..,' Ethan steps up the step to her and stands in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders obviously being able to tell she was stressed, 'it'll be fine, you can do this okay!?' Ethan warm heartedly smiles at her, Zener looking up to his eyes and smiling back taking a deep breathe before exhaling and facing the group, remaining still with pride now. "Today we shall be going throughout the Light Woods, the woods we are in at this moment, and finding all whom are lost and surrounded by darkness. If anyone comes across a Dark Pack Omega make sure to call me Immediately, you can restrain them or knock them out just do NOT kill them, you shall be given these NaviCon wrist bands that shall track your movement and will act like radios for communication,"Zener speaks strictly giving slight hand gestures as she does said speaking, also walking over to the desk in which has 7 boxes with "NaviCon" written in a royal blue metallic colour, "These are the NaviCon wrist bands, each are designed for your own self and will only work for you, they already have your profile, stats and other information programmed within them, Edu shall walk you through how to use them yourself as well as NaviCon herself will explain," Zener passes out the boxes, first one to Ethan, next to Foxina and Zorua, Nyxx, Fazbear, Fire and Kai. Shipments please add your shipments here about me 1.Zener X Fosh = Zosh 2. Senpai X Zener = Zenpai 3. Alpha x Zener = Zelpha 4. Ben x Zener = Bener 5. Zener X Sean = Zean or Sener 6. Zener X Foxy 2.1= Zexy 2.1 7.Justin Bieber X Zener = Zustin Bener 8. Night(of)Stars X Zener = Zight Starner 9. Zener x Nik = Zenpai 10. Kaine x Zener = Kainer. 11. Ryan x Zener = Ryener 12. Lux x Happy = luppy 13. Gray x Zener = Zeray 14. Chibiterasu x Zener = Zenerterasu 15. Edu x Gamma = Edumma 16. Zac x Zener = Zacer Shipments 2 17. Nikki x Viktor = Niktor 18. Zener x Quillo = Zenllio 19. GoldenJaw x Jez = GoldenJez 20. Frost King x Laura = Forst Laura 21. Scouter x Zener = Zconer 22. Zener x Rage = Zage 23. 24. Ethan x Zenpai - Zenthan 25. Nile x Avv = Avile 26. Foxina x Joey = Joeina 27. Jay x Halerick = Jayerick 28. Weegee x Avv = Avvgee 29. Alice x Sky = Alky 30. Avv x Akira = Avvira 31. 32. Avv x Slaking = Avvking 33. Miso x Kaine = Miano 34. Tim x Naruko = Timuko 35. Avv x Jade = Avade 36. 37. Tyler x Avv = Avler 38. Alice x Naruko = Aluko 39. Kai x Ethan = Kaithan 40. 41. Kai x Pumpkin = Pumpkai 42. Random Things I Say 1. Fosh 2. Fish 3. Zenpai Ish Love, Zenpai Ish Life 4. ZEN PACK! 5. *Slurp* 6. I'm a fish 7. Meow 8. PATATO! 9. Woof 10. I LWOVE YOU 11. DAFAK? Drawing Uploads 1. http://sketchtoy.com/63967243 - Help! 2. http://sketchtoy.com/63968088 - Mousegirl 3. http://sketchtoy.com/64472980 - Scouter 4. "The One who Everybody loves, but no one knows" - The Great Avv 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Nicknames 1. HugeClockTowerFan = Ty, Tyler, Styler, Gē Ge, 2. FoxinaTheFox = Foxina, Jíe Jie, 3. TheAquuaHybrid = Aquua, Ass, Aquack 4. TheDaftGinger = Ethan, Eth, Daft, 5. AliceTheNeko = Alice, Ali, Kitten, 6. SatoshiFan = Satoshi, Jay, Sato, 7. 8. Kaine Flow = Kaine, Kainu, 9. ElloPuppetMK = Ello, Puppet, ElloMK, MK, Mr.Murderer, 10. Zero/Cardboard Box = Zero, Code 0, Zer-O, Boxy, C.Boxy, C.Baxy, Baxy 11. 12. 13. ZenerRocksMC = Zener, Zen-Chan, Zenny, Zena, Zenpai, Boss, Zlut Category:Fan Fic Category:Characters Category:Stories Category:Wolf Pack Fun Finds